Archon
] ] Archon is a heroine in Superverse and a member of the Union of Valour. Biography Aisha Reynolds was born in Orca Cove in the United States in 1976. Growing up, Aisha was considered tall and awkward, but despite some social issues she remained fairly popular and excelled athletically. While a member of the school basketball team, Aisha was also the captain of her school's applied sciences competition team. A noted competition Aisha won for her team was a spaghetti bridge challenge, managing to build a structure able to withstand over three hundred pounds of weight. Despite her understanding of the structure and physical sciences, Aisha elected to become a police officer. After a few years serving with the Orca Cove Police Department, Aisha was one night, abducted by Petunia Greer. Aisha was taken to Stillsville, where she would remain for several years as Petunia's prisoner. Petunia and the Children of Hecate conducted experiments on Aisha, eventually granting her the ability to magically perceive gravitational fields. This perception later expanded to include being able to manipulate them, and finally even create specialized fields. When not being tested Aisha was frequently left frozen in time by cult magic, resulting in her aging far slower over the passage of time. Ten years after being captured Aisha finally escaped, breaking free of cult mind control and fleeing back to Orca Cove. After taking some time to rebuild her life and stay under the radar, Aisha decided to start using her powers to fight injustice. Fashioning a costume, Aisha took the name Archon and began to battle street crime. Archon's chance to expand to greater threats came when she first met Blue Wing, to two working together to battle recently-discovered vampires in Orca Cove. The partnership soon became permanent, and before long they'd teamed up with other heroines to form the Union of Valour. Archon's knowledge often makes her the designated leader of the team, though the position is generally considered to be shared between her, Blue Wing and Lady Invincible. Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses Archon is physically at her peak, her muscles and body honed beyond that of a typical human. In addition, Archon has been trained in various hand to hand combat styles, though she prefers traditional boxing and wrestling to more elaborate martial arts. While she hasn't used a gun in over ten years Archon does retain knowledge on how to use firearms effectively. Archon is magically attuned to gravitational fields, able to perceive them, manipulate them, and even create her own. Archon's level of control over gravity fields are very precise, but to avoid possible misfires she typically uses them as an extension of herself. When Archon throws a punch, a gravity blast pushes her opponent back, her fist simply guiding the hit, which allows her to avoid minimizing the damage to her own body as well as ignore some forms of armor. A sort of gravity armor also protects Archon from the brunt of oncoming strikes, not making her invincible but potentially reducing the impact of a bunch by more than eighty percent. Archon can also create bubbles of manipulated gravity, allowing her to make herself, and others, levitate, as well as freeze oncoming projectiles or even people. By warping a person's perception of time through gravity manipulation Archon can freeze people for days until the effect wears off. With concentration Archon can levitate objects for projectile purposes. Archon's powers are limited by her concentration. While punch-assisted strikes are easy to handle, as is protecting herself from oncoming strikes due to her reflexes, Archon needs more concentration to create wide fields. This concentration often requires Archon to stand still, thus making longer range combat not ideal for her, even if she's able to levitate projectiles. Speed-based villains are an extreme threat to Archon since they negate most of her advantages, given that her powers are based around perception and concentration. Years of experimentation have also left Archon extremely vulnerable to mind control, with even minor sleeping drugs and stage hypnosis having a powerful effect on her. Personal Information * Real Name: Aisha Reynolds * Year of Birth: 1976 * Physical Age: Early 30s * Height: 6'2" * Weight: 240 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Hazel * Bra Size: 36DD * Current Place of Residence: Orca Cove, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Power Source: Innate Magic Relationships Union of Valour * Blue Wing * Lady Invincible * Celtic Amazon * Mystica Appearances * Acquiring Archon * Frozen Assets Trivia * Archon, like the Tuckerverse version of Aisha Reynolds, is based on actress Aisha Tyler. Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Superverse Category:Union of Valour